Absolute Powerforce
| romaji_name = Abusoryūto Pawāfōsu | fr_name = Puissance Absolue | de_name = Absolute Powerforce | it_name = Potere Assoluto | ko_name = 절대적인 힘 | ko_rr_name = Jeoldaejeog-in Him | es_name = Fuerza Absoluta | type = Booster Pack | prefix = ABPF | order_number = 607 | size = * 80 (OCG) * 100 (TCG) | cover_card = Majestic Red Dragon | ja_database_id = 1112002 | en_database_id = 11109000 | fr_database_id = 31109000 | de_database_id = 21109000 | it_database_id = 41109000 | es_database_id = 51108000 | ko_database_id = 71108000 | sneak_peek = yes | 2-pack_set = yes | special_edition = yes | other_sets = Absolute Powerforce Plus | jp_release_date = November 14, 2009 | kr_release_date = February 23, 2010 | na_release_date = February 16, 2010 | eu_release_date = February 12, 2010 | oc_release_date = February 12, 2010 | fr/de/it/sp_release_date = February 11, 2010 | prev = Stardust Overdrive | next = The Shining Darkness }} Absolute Powerforce is a Booster Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG) and Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG). It is the seventh set of the OCG s sixth Series after Stardust Overdrive. It is followed by The Shining Darkness. The North American Sneak Peeks for this set took place from February 6–7, 2010. Packs of the TCG set were also printed in the Absolute Powerforce: Special Edition. Features Contains many cards from characters like Jack Atlas, Yusei, Akiza, Misty, Leo, Rex Goodwin, Roman Goodwin, Devack and Trudge. The TCG version also contains cards from Hunter Pace, The Supreme King, Marik Ishtar and Yugi Muto. The set also includes further support for the "Majestic", "X-Saber", "Synchron", "Reptilianne", Djinn of Rituals, "Spider", "Cyber Dragon", Umi, "Koa'ki Meiru", "Earthbound Immortal" and "Gravekeeper's" archetypes and series. TCG exclusives include further support for the "Gravekeeper's", "Koa'ki Meiru" and "X-Saber" archetypes, support for Beasts, Plants and Spellcasters, as well as cards that will work together with the Machina Mayhem Structure Deck. Breakdown In the Japanese version there are 5 cards per pack and 30 packs per box. The OCG set includes 80 cards or 86 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: * 1 Holographic Rare * 5 Ultimate Rares * 5 Ultra Rares * 9 Super Rares * 18 Rares * 44 Commons * 4 Normal Rares In the TCG there are 9 cards per pack and 24 packs per box. The set contains 100 cards or 111 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: * 1 Ghost Rare * 8 Secret Rares * 10 Ultimate Rares * 10 Ultra Rares * 14 Super Rares * 20 Rares * 44 Commons * 4 Short Prints Galleries ABPF-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition ABPF-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition ABPF-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition ABPF-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition ABPF-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition ABPF-BoosterJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition ABPF-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition Lists External links * yugioh-card.com/en Absolute Powerforce * yugioh-card.com/uk Absolute Powerforce * yugioh-card.com/oc Absolute Powerforce * yugioh-card.com/fr Puissance Absolue * yugioh-card.com/de Absolute Powerforce * yugioh-card.com/it Potere Assoluto * yugioh-card.com/es Fuerza Absoluta * yugioh-card.com/lat-am Fuerza Absoluta Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs